Two Sided She-Cat
I dread the sunset She dreads the sunrise I fear the dark She fears the light We are the same We are different I fear her I wish she feared me For she is a killer And I cannot stop her This is a series by Brighty Genre: Action Rating: PG 13 for violence UPDATE: This is being rebooted! The first episode has already been rewritten. I'm working on the others. The Blurb By day, Sunheart is a warrior of DewClan. But when the sun sets each evening, she becomes Darkshadow, a cat with a desire to overthrow the Clans, and rule the forest. Sunheart can't control her other side, she's never been able. But unless she discovers a way soon, the entire world may be lost... Episodes Season 1 Episode 1: Beginning of the End Everyone has secrets, but Sunheart has one that could destroy everything she knows. If she can't contain Darkshadow, or her murderous desires, all could be lost. It will take a will of iron to stop Darkshadow, and that might be something that Sunheart doesn't have. Episode 2: Drenched In Scarlet Sunheart is dealing with this terrible secret, but keeping it is harder than she imagend. Meanwhile, DewClan is getting sucpicous, and believe than Sunheart is the reason for a terrible omen. Can Sunheart prove that she hasn't done anything wrong? Or will Darkshadow make everything worse... Episode 3: Lonely Hearts Darkshadow is getting stronger. She can block memories from Sunheart, and keep her from finding the truth. Then when Sunheart's secret love is injured by night, she has a hard time keeping grip on herself. She wants to hold on to what little reality Sunheart has left, but her own mind is turning on her, and she struggles with realizing that he could be gone... Episode 4: Hide Away Sunheart reflects on her time as an apprentice. She wonders what really happened, and what the others saw. It's hard to teach with her addled mind. Sunheart wants to defeat Darkshadow, but it's unlikely it will work. When a surprising death gives her emotions a turn for the worse, Sunheart knows she has to spill the whole story. Only, she doesn't know who to trust. Episode 5: Broken Pieces Darkshadow is tired of measly death.She vows to kill Beetlestar while he sleeps. But she's met with a surprise; A battle. When the sun rises, she knows it will be over, just not the way she meant for. Meanwhile, Sunheart is dealing with Ashpaw's death, and the fact that the new deputy was not who she suspected at all… Episode 6/Finale:Stay With Me Sunheart is confused. Poppystar had to be wrong. But there's no mistake about the fact that she's the new deputy of DewClan. She knows Darkshadow will take advantage of this, yet there is no attack. If fact, the dark she-cat seems to be growing weaker. When a battle of the borders goes to far, Sunheart wonders what she's turned herself into, and if she can go back. She'll try to stay… but she knows she'll regret it all….. Season 2 Episode 1: I, Murderer Sunheart knows that Minnowleap is gone. She doesn't want to believe it, but it's true. Without the gentle tom she's loved all her life, she begins to spin out of control. Will she lose her mind entirely, or can another shy tom save her from the brink of disaster? Episode 2: How To Make An Entrance With Pebbleheart's help, Sunheart feels brave again for the first time. She doesn't want for him to go the same way as Minnowleap, so she confides in Twigclaw to help her out. He knows of an ancient magic that can help her out, but what neither of them knows is that nothing goes the way they plan it too… Episode 3: Split Souls Darkshadow and Sunheart are now different beings, but that's not all. Darkshadow is working with spirits from the beginning of time to take over. Sunheart, Twigclaw, and Pebbleheart have fled, but they can't stop Darkshadow, nor deal with Sunheart's new found insanity… Episode 4: Looming War Pebbleheart knows a way. He knows how to stop Darkshadow and save the Clans from her rule. He suggests a rebellion, and Sunheart and Twigclaw agree. Meanwhile, Poppystar is dead, and Darkshadow brings forth an evil from before age of time… Episode 5: Battle of The Shadow Bringers The remaining clan members have united with Sunheart, Twigclaw and Pebbleheart to take down Darkshadow and the Shadow Bringers. They will attack their admin castle to defeat the villains. Finally Sunheart and Darkshadow face off in an epic fight to the death. Nobody knows who will win, or if anything will be the same at all… Episode 6/Finale: Denouement L'agonie Sunheart has killed Darkshadow. It seems as though the battle is over. But the Shadow Bringers aren't retreating, if fact they're fighting harder than ever. That's when Sunheart realizes that a fragment of Darkshadow's spirit still lies in her soul and the only way to stop the battle… is to die herself... Movies Before The Storm - We visit Sunheart's life as an apprentice, and unlock the secrets of her past. Her life before the storm. Category:WFW 1 Category:Action Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Two Sided She-Cat